In the past, there is known a technique for arranging a pair of rollers in a direction orthogonal to a sheet conveying direction and performing sheet conveyance while controlling to drive each of the pair of rollers to cancel skew of a sheet detected by sensors.
Specifically, in the related art, a sheet conveyed by the roller pair is detected by a sensor pair including plural sensors arranged in positions different from each other in the direction orthogonal to the sheet conveying direction. The respective rollers configuring the roller pair are separately controlled to be driven on the basis of a result of the detection by the sensor pair to correct skew of the sheet (see, for example, JP-A-2001-233506).
In a sheet conveying apparatus in the past having the configuration explained above, in order to improve accuracy of skew correction for a conveyed sheet, for example, there is a method of adopting highly accurate sensors as the sensors that detect skew of the sheet. However, it is desirable not to use the highly accurate sensors without much thought because this leads to an increase in cost.
It is also possible to adopt a configuration for arranging plural sets of sensor pairs for detecting skew of a sheet in the sheet conveying direction and, every time skew of a sheet is detected by each of the sensor pairs, causing the roller pairs to perform skew correction of the sheet. However, even if the configuration is adopted, accuracy of skew detection by the respective sensor pairs is not improved. As a result of applying the skew correction in multiple stages in this way, skew of the sheet is not always highly accurately corrected.